


A Thorough Examination

by bzarcher



Series: Corruption [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Consentacles, Cuddling, Eldritch Horror!Moira, Enthusiastic Consent, Enthusiastic Consentacles, F/F, Fondling, Inappropriate Use of a Tail, Jackal!Pharah, Light Bondage, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Tail Play, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, devil!Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: As the recently corrupted Fareeha Amari learns to adjust to her newly transformed body, Angela Ziegler and her 'old friend' drop by to check on her condition.Some detailed examination is required, but it's all for the furtherance of science, of course.





	A Thorough Examination

Fareeha Amari woke up, and had no idea what was going on.

Some part of her expected there to be pain, for her head to be hurting, for her body to ache from fatigue and soreness.

She’d been in a battle, hadn’t she? She was almost certain…

Yes. Yes, she had been. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the fight in Oasis, the shock of learning their VIP had disappeared, her attempts to get the situation under control, and then…

Fareeha shook her head as she sat up in bed. _A dream. A_ **_weird_** _dream_. The idea made her stop and laugh at herself. _Well. Weirder than most of my dreams, lately._

Had she gotten hit in the head? A concussion from a blow against her helmet? That would make sense, except she felt wonderful. No aches, no pain, not even the lingering dull edge of fatigue that had been a constant drag on her awareness and energy.

She didn’t recognize the room she was in. The decor was pretty spartan, but there were touches that made her think it was a person’s bedroom, not a hotel. There was a window open, letting in a gentle breeze, but a twinge from her bladder made Fareeha realize that she needed to find a bathroom more than she needed to check out the view.

To her surprise, Fareeha stumbled as she got out of bed, struggling to find her balance. Her feet felt...odd. Had she worn sandals to bed for some strange reason?

“Maybe I _did_ hit my head…”

The first door she’d tried lead into a walk in closet full of suits, shirts, and dresses, but the next opened onto a bathroom with a wide vanity, a rather decadent looking shower, and an elongated tankless toilet that was surprisingly comfortable as she relieved herself. She didn’t even have to arrange her tail to keep it out of the bowl.

“...what.”

Fareeha straightened up as she finished, blinking as she turned to look into the wide mirror over the vanity.

“What…?”

She reached up to touch her twitching, fur covered ears, rising from her scalp to distinct points, and realized her fingernails had changed as well. She lowered her hands slowly, looking in mild disbelief at her new claws.

_“What?!”_

When she shot up off the toilet she had an easier time with her balance, properly anticipating the thick pads on her feet and slightly higher center of gravity.

_That last dream...it wasn’t a dream at all, was it?_

Opening her mouth allowed her to see how her upper canines had lengthened and thickened into fangs, and as she peered into the mirror she realized that her irises were now gleaming like burnished copper.

After the initial wave of shock and confusion though...it wasn’t so bad, was it? Fareeha considered it as she shifted from foot to foot to get a better sense of her new self. She really _did_ feel incredible, and as she gave into a moment of vanity to flex in front of the mirror, she realized that her entire body looked...well... _godlike_ , for lack of a better word. She was no stranger to the gym or the weight room, but she looked absolutely chiseled now, every muscle perfectly defined as she shifted and posed back and forth.

“I could get used to this,” she mused as she finally relaxed, her tail lazily wagging behind her, and ran fingers through her hair.

“I’ll have to see where my hair beads went...and the rest of my clothes.” She blinked, then flushed as she took another look at her naked body. “If they’ll still fit.”

Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of a door opening, and heavy, thumping footfalls alongside lighter, measured steps.

“Fareeha? Are you awake?”

“Bathroom,” she called back to Angela, then splashed a bit more cold water on her face to make sure she was completely and truly awake. “Be out in a second.”

“Take all the time you need,” a third voice assured her, and Fareeha went still. What had Angela said? Something about an old friend…?

She’d heard that voice in her dreams, she was certain of it. But who were they?

“Only one way to find out,” she mused, then carefully took a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her body while trying not to tear it.

When she emerged, Angela had come to stand next to the bed, wearing a loose white button down shirt that had been tailored for her wings and tail, and surprisingly chic looking black trousers with extra room to allow for her digitigrade legs.

Beside her was a figure with a shock of fiery red hair that made Fareeha’s eyebrows rise. Tall and lean, she had sharply raked cheekbones and a body that seemed all angles beneath her fitted dress shirt, narrow trousers, and lab coat. Her mismatched eyes were fascinating, captivating Fareeha as they seemed to take in her every detail.

“Ah!” Angela looked between them with a smile. “Of course you haven’t been introduced. Fareeha, this is Moira O’Deorain. She’s the...friend...I mentioned yesterday.”

That made a few things clearer, and Fareeha nodded with understanding before she extended her hand to Moira. “Fareeha Amari. I’ve heard of you, but I’m afraid mostly by...reputation.”

Moira gave a sardonic smile. “I imagine your mother’s opinion of the affair in Venice was not terribly complimentary.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Fareeha said with a bitter snort. “We weren’t really on speaking terms at the time. But I did read quite a bit of the news coverage.” She gave Moira an appraising look, then gave Angela a sharp fanged smile. “Friend, huh?”

“Well,” Angela said as she looked between them. “That _is_ one of the things I thought we could discuss. But first - how do you feel?”

Fareeha couldn’t resist the urge to preen just a little, her tail wagging just a bit as she grinned. “Better than I have in weeks. Months. Maybe...ever, honestly.”

“No more aches and pains?”

“None,” Fareeha confirmed.

Angela smiled as she undid the buttons at her cuffs. “Wonderful!”

“So…” Fareeha reached up to touch her ears. “This.”

Moira came closer, reaching up to lightly stroke the edge of one ear. “I was quite fascinated by what you showed us. I never would have imagined this.”

“So you _were_ there,” Fareeha said as she gave Moira look. “Your voice, I thought I recognized it…”

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing,” Angela said with a rather wicked grin. “Moira...why not get more comfortable?”

Moira’s eyebrow rose. “Are you sure she’s ready?”

“She’s done just fine, I think.”

Fareeha frowned, her ears stiffening as she gave a warning growl. “ _She_ doesn’t like people discussing her like she isn’t in the room.”

Angela’s pale cheeks pinked with embarrassment, but it was Moira who reached out to take her hand, bowing low before she gently kissed the knuckles.

“My apologies. I’m afraid I’m quite used to just wondering aloud, particularly since Angela began joining me in the lab once again.” Moira released her hand as she straightened up, her smile turning subtly flirtatious. “Nor am I used to such a lovely subject of discussion.”

“She’s _very_ good,” Fareeha observed drily to Angela, and the answering giggle made it clear she hadn’t missed the little turn of the tables there. “So. What, exactly, would I need to be ready for?”

Moira took a few steps back as she gestured to Angela. “As I’m sure you’ve guessed, I am not what one would call human. But where Angela can enjoy a certain freedom in her appearance, I fear I have a bit of a reputation to maintain.”

“She means she likes to dress up,” Angela supplied with a wink.

“Ah.” Fareeha was pretty sure she was missing quite a bit of subtext, but she got enough to keep up. “So you’re worried about shocking me _now?”_

“You do make a good point,” Moira admitted. “Angela, would you take my coat?”

Angela gave a little wiggle of her eyebrows that seemed to say _‘This is going to be fun!’_ while she slipped the stiff white coat off Moira’s shoulders and dropped it into a laundry hamper.

“You must understand,” Moira said as she undid her cuffs and loosened her tie, “I _could_ simply use an illusion, much as Angela did, but such things require a significant amount of energy for the length of time I typically am out in public during the day.”

Fareeha nodded, was about to say she could understand that, when the buttons of Moira’s dress shirt began to open up from the inside, the fabric flexing and flaring as something - _several_ somethings - moved beneath.

As her jaw went slack, the shirt finally opened just below Moira’s bust, and a pair of purple tentacles emerged, delicately undoing another button above and below to allow them the room to come up and undo the knot on her tie while Moira’s hands busied themselves with removing her narrow belt.

Angela giggled at her reaction, flitting around Moira so she could settle onto the edge of the bed. “She’s quite...talented.”

Fareeha remembered the sense of being held down by her wrists and ankles from the dreams Angela had shared with her, and felt her cheeks growing warm. “I...am sure she is.”

Angela’s tail connected with her ass with a sharp, stinging _snap_ that made Fareeha jump from the surprise, the towel falling to the floor.

“No need for modesty,” she observed as Fareeha turned back to give her a look. “In any sense of the word.”

Moira’s chuckle drew her attention back, making her eyes widen. The shirt the doctor had been wearing was gone, now, though she still wore a silver-grey bra and matching boxers that highlighted the deep purple and dark grey tones that had come out in her formerly pale skin.

As she turned, Fareeha could see how the tentacles extended out from her back, one pair flowing down from near the base of her neck, the other starting near the small of her back and wrapping around her waist when not in use.

“Do you like what you see?” Moira’s eyebrow rose, the pupils of her mismatched eyes lightening until they almost seemed to be as white as her sclera, a faint glow making the irises difficult to make out.

“You’re... _amazing_ ,” Fareeha finally said as she tried to find the words. “I’ve never seen anything like it. You. Them.”

That was apparently the answer Moira had been hoping for, gliding back across the room so she could reach out with one of her tentacles to lightly caress her chin and cheek.

“You _are_ keeping up with all of this rather well. I’m quite impressed.”

“It still doesn’t quite explain what I am now, though.”

Moira gave a soft hum as she considered her answer. “True, though I should think the answer is fairly obvious. You defended his temple, after all.”

“Anubis?” Fareeha frowned, and Angela seemed equally surprised by the answer. “That’s a god _program_ , not an actual God. An AI. The ‘temple’ is a prison, honestly. Calling it that was just a bit of a joke.”

That got a shake of the head from Moira. “You’re both quite young - I didn’t expect either of you to understand yet. But magic is...a very literal thing, in many ways. When humans begin to name such powers, to infuse even a quite mundane object with their divinity, and provide it with a place of worship…” She shrugged even as another tentacle came up to gently tease one of Fareeha’s ears. “Is it so surprising that something should respond?”

“And that makes me…?”

Moira shrugged. “A bit of an avatar, I think. Perhaps a demigod, of sorts, but his influence on you is clear enough.” She gave another appraising look, then smiled. “I may be able to determine more, but it would require quite a thorough...evaluation.”

Angela’s hands came up to rub at her shoulders. “That might be quite useful...not to mention enjoyable.”

Fareeha sighed as she leaned back into the touch, her tail betraying her mood even as she tried to keep her voice deadpan. “I suspect you may have an ulterior motive, doctor.”

Moira’s voice had dropped to an amused purr. “We’re quite interested in furthering the cause of science.”

That made Fareeha raise her head to look at Moira curiously. “Is it still science if it’s...magic? Or whatever you would call this?”

“Of course,” Moira said as she ran an appreciative hand over a well toned bicep. “Science is a way of thinking. A way to evaluate, to examine, to explore…” Sinuous tentacles wrapped around her calves as Moira spoke, and Fareeha gasped as their tips began to tease her inner thighs. “Even if we are studying something which might be considered...unnatural, we are still using science to help us understand it.”

Fareeha felt gently pointed teeth nibble at her ear, making her knees tremble. “So,” Angela murmured. “Shall we experiment?”

She was torn between arching back as Angela’s hands cupped and fondled her breasts, and wanting to grab Moira and pull her close, to see what happened when those tentacles kept going up, up, up, but…

“Didn’t...you want to talk first…?”

“Plenty of time for that,” Angela assured her as their tails intertwined, leathery hide against coarse fur. “Besides - I _did_ promise to make things up to you.”

“Mmmmm,” Fareeha hummed as Angela gave her a good squeeze, then gasped as Moira’s tentacles did the same, flexing and undulating around her legs. “Oh, that’s _good_ …”

“Our subject seems quite receptive to simple physical stimuli,” Moira said with a wink.

Fareeha could hear the wicked smile in Angela’s voice. “Shall we try something a bit more advanced?”

Moira smirked. “Reflexes, perhaps?”

Angela’s tail unwound itself, and Fareeha couldn’t stop herself from shivering when the spade shaped tip slid up her spine.

“Very promising.” Moira’s upper tentacles slid between them, taking her by the wrists and spreading her arms outwards. “Try to pull your hands back to your chest.”

It seemed like a very simple challenge, but just as in her dream Fareeha couldn’t break Moira’s grip. She pulled in as hard as she could, felt her muscles flex and strain, but Moira’s tentacles constricted against her, tightening as they held her fast.

Moira gave a soft grunt as Fareeha tried to pull again, then relaxed her hold slightly. “Very impressive. But perhaps...more _direct_ stimulation is appropriate.”

Before Fareeha could ask what that meant the tentacles holding her began to warm up. Not enough to burn, but a pleasant, relaxing sensation that spread through her limbs before creeping up through her core.

She groaned as the warmth left her whole body tingling, feeling almost as if she might float away if Moira let go. “You could make a _fortune_ doing this…”

“There’s a funding method I hadn’t considered,” Moira said dryly, and Angela gave a bright, amused laugh.

“I suspect the candidate pool would be rather limited, Doctor.”

“You may have a point,” Moira agreed, then gave Angela a smoldering look. “Regardless, I believe our patient may be ready for us to move to the oral exam.”

Angela left the bed, tail swishing lazily behind her as she sank to the floor. “Oh, I was hoping you’d say that.”

Soft kisses on Fareeha’s inner thighs turned to teasing little nibbles, leaving her stewing in anticipation until, at last, she felt Angela’s tongue sliding against her. Sinfully slow, dragging and pressing at her folds as the devil savored every taste.

Fareeha tried to reach for those perfectly positioned horns, hoping to pull Angela close, to urge her for _more_ , but just as she was about to make contact Moira gently pulled her arms back, leaving her grasping at nothing as she panted with need.

“Ah, none of that now.” Moira grinned wickedly as she tightened her hold. “We don’t want to corrupt our data.”

Angela hummed in what Fareeha thought was agreement, but any rebuttal was taken from her as Angela’s lips closed on her clit, sucking and rolling her tongue against it.

She managed a weak, gasping cry of Angela’s name as she increased her attentions, and Fareeha could feel her ears flattening back against her head as her eyes began to close.

The relaxed, loose feeling Moira’s attention had given her was slowing being replaced by a growing tension that pooled in her core, her thighs trying to close in against Angela’s head only to be stopped by Moira’s firm hold.

“She’s responding quite positively,” Moira purred as she released another pulse of warmth.

Angela gave a moan of her own agreement before she broke away, a satisfied smile on her lips. “I have to agree. You must be a demigod, Fareeha, because you taste _divine_.”

Fareeha groaned at the pun, then gasped as the felt Angela’s tail sliding up to tease at her. “I... _oh_ …”

“I _know_ you’ve been curious,” Angela’s eyes gleamed with lust as she leaned in to take another taste, the flat of her tail’s tip pressing just enough against her to tease the idea of going further. “Shall we see if it’s a good as you imagined?”

“If that’s your plan, perhaps it would be best to let her get more comfortable, mm?”

Angela gave Moira a smug grin. “Getting a little tired, dear?”

Fareeha felt the tentacles loosen, but gently encourage her back towards the bed before they finally let go.

“Perhaps I’m just interested in a more _active_ role…”

Fareeha lifted her head to see two more tentacles slide out of Moira’s back and spill down over her shoulders.

“How many of those do you have…?”

“As many as I need,” Moira assured her with a wink.

Fareeha tried to really _look_ at the other woman and for a moment she felt as if she could see _something_. A twisting, shapeless, impossible _thing_ that wore a human shape to touch the world.

“You...you are _beautiful.”_

Angela scooted closer to the bed, her tail up as if ready to strike. “You really are wonderful,” she agreed, and Moira blushed at their praise.

“I do appreciate your open mind,” Moira admitted as she found a place next to them. “But...I believe you had a question to answer.”

Angela’s tail darted in as if to remind her, a slow dragging swipe to stoke the flames that begun to ease back for a moment.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Fareeha?” Her voice dropped to a soft, hungry whisper. “Do you want to feel me inside you?”

Her breath caught as Angela’s tail flicks sharply against her clit, a whimper of need escaping her.  “I…”

“We can _both_ fill you,” Moira promised, her long fingers stroking and fondling breasts and abs as tentacles seemed to caress every part of her, every touch a promise. “Is that what you need?”

Every secret little desire, every dark little dream, every fantasy she’d had over the past few months as Angela manipulated her dreams was being offered to her on a plate and Fareeha shuddered from the heady mix of anticipation and stimulation.

“I want to hear you,” Angela said as she leaned in, the heat of her breath adding a whole new layer of torture. _“Beg_ , _Liebling_. _”_

“I want it,” Fareeha gasped out as she rolled her hips against Angela’s waiting appendage. “Please, Angela…”

Angela hummed, pressing a kiss just above her mound, her voice back to false innocence even as her tail slowly stroked up and down her slit. “Please _what,_ Fareeha?”

“Fuck me,” Fareeha panted, unable to take it anymore. “I want your tail, your lips, your hands, both of you...I want _everything!_ Please, just fuck me, _please!”_

“Oh Fareeha,” Angela shared a triumphant smile with Moira, then winked as she leaned back to give her tail better access. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The broad tip of the tail curled itself in as it pressed against her, and Fareeha cried out from the pleasure of the sensation and the pain of being stretched, the tail’s muscles slowly rippling and flexing as it filled her.

“Ohhh, _yes_ ,” Angela’s head fell back, her horns gleaming as she bit her lip, her own hips flexing and rocking. “You feel so good, Fareeha…” Her violet eyes seemed to glow as she looked up, catching Moira’s gaze. “You really should see for yourself.”

“So I should,” Moira agreed as she leaned close. Her lips were cool, but not unpleasant, and when her tongue ran along Fareeha’s lips she opened with a groan, deepening the kiss even as Angela’s tail thrust and dragged inside of her.

Fareeha moaned into Moira’s mouth as a tentacle wrapped around her tail, lifting it away, then gave a yelp of surprise as another wriggled beneath it, its surface cool and slick.

“Just breathe,” Moira advised in a surprisingly gentle voice. “Just relax, _a pheata_...let us make you feel good.”

The sensation of the tentacle sliding slowly into her back passage combined with the fullness of Angela penetrating her in an overwhelming, intoxicating sensation that pushed her over the edge.

As she began to come down from her orgasm, Angela’s voice rose in a cry of delighted surprise, making Fareeha lift herself up to see another pair of Moira’s tentacles wrapped around Angela’s chest, and a third wrapping around her neck before it slipped between her lips.

“You were treating Fareeha so well,” Moira said with a shiver of pleasure as she tended to both of them. “I decided it was worth a reward.”

Angela’s tail stiffened and undulated one last time before it began to withdraw, the tip sliding away with a wet _plop_ , while its owner moaned with delight around the appendage that filled her mouth.

Fareeha felt herself being genty propped up and realized Moira had settled behind her on the bed, giving her a better view of the action while Moira hugged her from behind.

“So: Post exam, how are you feeling now?”

“I... _mm..._ I’m good,” Fareeha managed as Moira brushed a kiss against the curve of her neck. “I’m _very_ good,” she corrected as another tentacle lightly teased her again, while the one still in her ass slowly eased itself back out.

“Excellent. So,” Moira nodded down to Angela, who was now thoroughly restrained. “What shall we do with her? I don’t _think_ anything she’s wearing is terribly expensive…”

The little glare Angela gave put the lie to that, and made Fareeha chuckle before she leaned back into Moira’s embrace.

“Tempting,” she said before shaking her head, “but I think it’s more fun to undress her properly. Besides...I think I’m in the mood for something else after such an….intense procedure.”

Moira hummed as she uncoiled herself from around Angela, watching as she shifted to a kneeling position, then kissed her way across Fareeha’s shoulder. “I certainly can’t object to some recuperation after gathering so much interesting data.”

Angela gave the final tentacle that had lingered between her lips a tender little kiss before joining them on the bed, finding a spot so she could lean against them both from the side.

“Well,” she said as she reached out to give Fareeha’s ears a good scruffing, “I think that was quite enlightening, don’t you?”

Fareeha yawned as she relaxed, her tail giving a few lazy thumps of contentment. “It’s certainly been an _interesting_ start to my day.”

“I’d say this...arrangement...has a great deal of potential,” Moira said as she lightly slid a few more tentacles around each of them.

Fareeha hummed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the unconventional embrace. As she felt Angela’s head (and horn) settling on her shoulder, she felt a warmth deep inside of her that had nothing to do with their body temperatures, tentacles, magic, or anything else.

She would probably have to figure out a lot of things with her new...existence. She had a lot of questions that would need answered, and perhaps things she would have to do.

Fareeha felt a lingering pang of guilt for her friends, who were likely upset about her disappearance. Perhaps even assuming she was dead.

There might be a way to get a message to a few of them, but would they truly understand?

A problem for another day, she decided.

For now, as she relaxed in that feeling of being held and comforted, Fareeha smiled and bumped the side of her head gently against Angela’s, and her hand settled over Moira’s, giving it a little squeeze.

_Potential._

_Yeah, that works._

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of posting this tomorrow, but I'll be handing out a lot of candy so I think we'll just call this an early treat. :)
> 
> This is the end of this particular set of stories, but I could easily see myself writing more. After all, I did work out how all the 'rules' work...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for everyone's great comments and encouragement!


End file.
